


Shatter my Memory

by Faize



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass
Genre: Gen, fatherly bond?, mutual respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faize/pseuds/Faize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linebeck and Link discover and island in the sky. Oh and plot happens too, I suppose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shatter my Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Yea, this is kinda weird. Expect it to get weirder.

The end of their journey had come, and to Linebeck's surprise, he didn't regret meeting Link. He would miss the kid when he left. 

However, the kid hadn't departed yet despite Tetra's insistence. Link pleaded to stay for just one more month with the captain. She bitterly conceded but not before she added her conditions. Once Link left with her they couldn't come back, for it was their duty to find a new home. Founding a new kingdom was imperative to her legacy and she would not resist the calling of her blood. Linebeck respected her opinions though he did not agree with them.

So there they were three days later sailing on open waters. It was a rare day as one could see the captain on deck peering at the sky through a telescope. Not far off was Link, leaning against the rails and staring out to sea. They had been in this same spot for hours, just because Link had insisted he had seen something. Linebeck obliged the young hero, after all, he deserved some respect. No, more than respect, he would almost go so far as to say fealty, as one would towards a king or emperor. This perplexed the captain most of all, he rarely found himself to be loyal to anything, let alone a boy a third his age. Of course knowing the boy's age wound himself into more turmoil, his cowardice and self-loathing had most certainly stained upon his hiding box. 

But, for now he was in a more complacent mood, seeking the skies for some glimpse of what Link might have seen.

"No...it can't be...an island?" Linebeck murmured, confused. How could that be? He checked once more, the image still clear and lucid through the curved lens. A shining bed of clouds where rocks jut up like beacons, pointing toward the heavens from which water poured like rain, sustaining the clouds beneath it.

He wanted it. He wanted it terribly. For himself...but also as a final gesture, a gift to ensure that he would leave a deep impression on the boy's mind.

"Oi Link, come here!" Linebeck shouted, his voice muffled through his thick overcoat as he attempted to shout through it.

"Captain, did you find something?" Link said, curious eyes scanning the sailor. 

"Yes!" Linebeck grinned, "I've found something incredible, take a look!" He grabbed the young boy and thrust the telescope into small, fumbling hands with eager eyes.

"S-sure." Link stammered, lifting the telescope to look through it.

"...! An island?" Link muttered, tilting his head towards the captain.

"Surely an incredible discovery! Tetra would be incredibly jealous of you if she found out you had another grand adventure in such a short time. What d'ya say! It's got to have a lot less risk than saving the Ocean King." Linebeck boasted, heart hammering with anticipation.

"I..I really want to visit my family. Once I go with Tetra, I won't be able to see them again either..." Link murmured, frowning at the deck. 

"Alright." Linebeck smiled, "As you wish."

End of chapter one.


End file.
